MIB: Muggle In Black
by saberman610
Summary: The Death Eaters thought one muggle with nothing to lose was no threat. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I don't have long to talk, and I don't have nearly enough time to say what I need.

There are organizations after me, one of them wants me dead. Another wants me contained. Either way, my only hope is to get the word out. Brace yourself, because I have news that will shake your world.

Magic is real.

Witches and Wizards and every other kind of creature we grew up thinking was myth, they are all real.

Witches and Wizards live in secret all over the world, among us.

Witches and Wizards are the reason my family is dead.

My name is Jonathan Carter. I was a Sergeant of the US Marines. I am also what wizards call a Muggle (someone with no magic).

The man who killed my wife and children was part of an organization known as the "Death Eaters", a group of dark wizards bent on world domination or something.

But I don't care about that.

I only care about revenge.

I have traveled to London under the name of Nigel Brandenburg. It is here, or so my information tells me, that I may find a wizard named "Dumbledore" who may help me find the Death Eater responsible.

My dealings with the magical people so far have not been pleasant. The International Confederation of Wizards is after me to wipe my memory and send me on my way. Those few wizards to don't try to curse me treat me like an ignorant child, but they'll learn. Especially these Death Eaters.

Never underestimate a muggle with a vendetta.

(hey, saber here. This is an idea I've had for a long time about a Harry Potter fanfic. Yes, I know, I use the dreaded original character, but oh well. Just let me know what you think, I want an idea before I really start the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

This was a sticky situation.

I had known I was being followed after leaving the underground, but now they had stopped being subtle about their intentions. They we're running at me at top speed, and I was fleeing as fast as I could. They couldn't do magic in the crowded street, but then again, I couldn't fight them there either.

I wove my way in and out of the mass of people, while the two Magical Law Enforcement officers simply shoved people aside, I could hear the grunts and yells of the shoved Londoners as they past.

Eventually, I saw an abandon ally way and raced into it.

"Stupefy!" I heard one yell. My years of Military training had my reflexes honed quite well when under fire. I dove to the ground and rolled behind a dumpster as a jet of red light smashed the wall to my right. I was close to a door, and I kicked it open.

The door led into an unused stage, the kind that plays and musicals were performed on. I was to the curtains on the other side when I heard one of the MLE's yell to me.

"FREEZE!"

I didn't have to turn around to know that his wand was pointed at my back. I looked around at my options. Judging by their footsteps they were halfway across the stage. There was a control panel to my right. If I was really lucky...

"Obli..!" one managed to say before I smacked the panel, pushing every button I could in one swing. Neither of them got to say anything else, because right after that, trapdoors fell out from beneath their feet, and they fell below stage.

I considered my options. It would only be a few moments before they would teleport up to me. The door was to far away to run, and I couldn't just stand here. I ducked behind a large wood board shaped like an old shack. A second later I heard twin "pops" as the two appeared back on the stage.

"He can't have gotten far" one said in a low voice. "He must be hiding. You go that way, I'll check over here."

As he walked toward me I drew my pistol. He walked right past the shack without spotting me. Quietly as I could, I rose and crept up behind him, turning my gun in my hand.

WHACK

I smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of my gun, causing him to collapse on the floor in a heap. I looked around. His partner hadn't heard, and was currently searching through some boxes. Pulling him behind the door, I waited.

"Alfonse?" called the other MLE. I waved the wizards arm. The other wizard walked over, as I propped Alfonse up so that I was hiding behind him.

"Alfonse, what..." he said as he turned the corner. I threw his partner at him, and while he pushed him aside, I was cocking back my fist. I hammered him square in the nose, he toppled backwards, off the stage, and I leaped after him.

He rubbed his nose briefly and then made to swing his wand at me, only to find himself staring down the barrel of my gun.

"Don't even think about it" I growled.

The wizard chuckled.

"You think your, how do you say it? Gun, will be a match for a fully trained wizard."

I had had enough wizard arrogance of late, so I pressed my gun hard against his forehead.

"Tell me buddy: is a fully trained wizard faster than a bullet? I doubt it, but if you want to prove me wrong keep being a high and mighty jack-ass about it, and we'll put it to the test."

With some satisfaction, I saw the smile fade off his face. He tried to swing his wand at me, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted hard, causing him do drop it. Now he wasn't nearly so cocky, I could see him slowly turning white.

"Now" I said, "I have some questions, and I'd really like to get some answers."

I suppose that I should let you know the events leading to this encounter. It all started a few weeks ago...


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a month ago when they first came. The hooded witches and wizards I later knew as death eaters. I had just returned home from base, and was just finishing putting my 12 gage back together after cleaning when a knock came at the door. It was my wife who answered the door.

"Hello?" I heard. Then there was a yell, and a burst of green light. I ran to the door to see my wife lying on the ground. She was dead

My mind went numb. I had seen death, and the death of close friends to boot, but to have the love of my life slaughtered in my own home...it was more than I could take.

'what...' was the only thought my mind could conjure. I tore my eyes away from her lifeless face and looked instead at the people at the door.

They wore black robes, with hoods and masks concealing their faces. One pointed a small stick at me.

"Crucio!" a women's voice cackled.

I felt pain, sheer and indescribable pain. I was being stabbed, torched, and shot all at once. Through the pain I saw my three year old son come stumbling into the room, his bear still in his arms.

"NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. The green light hit him too, and he fell over dead.

The women lowered the stick, and the pain subsided.

"Oh muggle killing!" she laughed, "half the reason I became a death eater!" She raised it again, but she miscalculated me. Years of military training had prepared me to overcome physical pain quite quickly, and I managed to role out of the way before another shot could get me. I sprung to my feet and dove over the coffee table, grabbing my recently repaired shotgun on my way by. I kicked the table over to give me some cover and fed some ammo into my gun.

The hooded figures were still laughing; I could tell they were toying with me. Anger rose in me, and I clung to it. It was the only way to stave off the horror of what I just witnessed.

"Who the hell are you?!" I roared. Another cackle reached my ears.

"Oh, the muggle thinks he can make demands now!" she said.

"What the hell do you mean 'muggle'?" I growled.

"Since your about to die" she said, "I suppose it can't hurt to say that a muggle is someone without magic. A dirty, rotten waste of flesh that lacks the power of we wizards. Or as I like to think of you, sport."

Wizards? I thought to myself. Normally I would have thought the idea crazy, but I'm not a stupid man. I had seen three spells already, and been hit by one of them. I didn't need more proof.

"Any last words muggle?" I knew she was right behind the table.

"Yeah" I said, drawing what I thought would be my last breath, "see you in hell!" I sprung up, swinging my barrel around, and firing a scatter shot at the hooded figures. The women dove to the ground just in time, but her companions were blasted off their feet. I cocked my gun and had it had the witch's head before she had time to think.

"Oh come now" she snarled. "You don't think I'd be killed by a mere muggle do you?"

I was about to retort when I realized she had her wand (for that's what I figured it had to be) jammed into my floor and had lit in on fire. She took my momentary distraction as an opportunity to twist away. With a loud crack, she vanished into thin air.

The fire was well beyond control by this point and I rushed to the two I had shot. One was dead, but life still forced its way through the other's veins. I looked over at my wife and child, wanted to save their bodies, but it was too late, the fire had consumed them. Instead, I hoisted the hooded man up and dragged him from the burning building.

Don't get me wrong, I had no intention of saving his life. I just wanted to ask a few questions while he could still answer.

I threw him against the pavement of my driveway.

"Who are you?" I roared into his face. He drew a ragged breath.

"A death eater, muggle."

"What the hell is a 'death eater'?"

He laughed, "The disciples of Lord Voldermort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time. And there are many more of us muggle, oh so many more." He coughed up some blood. I ignored it. "The ministry of magic will be after you too" he said. "You aren't supposed to known about us. I doubt even Dumbledore could help you know..."

I shook him by the shoulders, "who is Dumbledore?"

"A fool. A flea-bitten, muggle-loving, traitor to his kind. He's in Scotland, running his precious school, and no help to you here."

"Well then" I said, cocking my gun, "I guess I know where to start." He was about to make another snide comment, but I blew his head off before he could. As horrible as it sounds, it gave me not just a little satisfaction.

When the fire died down, I drew a fire-proof lock box from the wreckage. Inside I had everything I might need. Well, everything to cause destruction anyway.

(A/N Okay, just to set the record straight, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT a Men in Black/Harry Potter crossover. I just thought the name was clever, and apparently I was wrong. I just wanted to break the stereotype that the book has appeared to place on muggles. Also, this story takes place during Voldemorts FIRST rise to power, so Harry, Ron, or Hermione will be appearing. James and Sirius might show up, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, until next chapter -saber)


End file.
